stuck in the opposite
by xjamprincessx
Summary: when the world of Narnia and harry potter clash, it can never be good, especially when some get stuck in narnia and some in Hogwarts and a few fall into a impossible love story. Set in Voyage of the Dawn Treader and order of the Pheonix. contains Edmund/Ginny, peter/Hermionie, Susan/harry and some others.


"What a day" Peter exclaimed as the four siblings collapsed into the bench at Paddington station, "Actually Peter we were away for 30 days" piped Lucy, "Ok ok Lu, in _Narnia _it was 30 days, but in _England_ it was only a day".

"Oh will you too just give it a rest, you are giving me a headache!" Susan wined sighing¸ "What clouded by the memory of your little kissssieee with Caspieeeeee are we Susan, how cute".

"EDMUND PEVENSIE, if you would kindly not tell the whole of Paddington it would be much appreciated!"

"Sorry Susan, I just could not resist" Edmund stifled through his fit of laughter, the tall, dark-haired boy started to make kissing noises at his very displeased sister "So immature" she muttered very annoyed.

Just as the two girls and two boys started to make their way to the dimly lit pared street, a cold wind gently whipped Lucy's face, "Magic" she muttered excitedly, Peter who has been listening to his little sister added " But we just got back, how can that be?."

Before any of them could answer, the wind became a whirlwind which began pressing hard on the lean bodies of the four siblings, the wind pushed harder and harder until it couldn't add any more force. Holding hands, as the dirty platform and its occupants faded beyond the vale of reality, the royal foursome squeezed their eyes shut and drifted slowly across the air into the bleak nothingness.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How could they" Hermione suddenly screeched as she jumped up causing the latest edition of the 'daily prophet' to fly across the compartment on the Hogwarts express. The sudden exclamation by Hermione caused Harry, Ron and Neville to scatter there 'Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans' across the floor.

"Oy, I wasn't finished eating those", Ron huffed through a mouthful of sweets, as he tried to gather the almost clean beans of the dirty wooden floor.

"How could you think of food at a time like this" Hermione gasped looking astonished, "Harry has almost been expelled, Voldemort is back, the ministry are idiots and all you care about is you stupid sweets!, what a _great_ friend you are Ronald Weasley!"

Before Ron could respond to this rather, in Ron's opinion, rude comment, four pairs of rather dishevelled looking shoes and ankles appeared on the dusty floor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where on earth are we" inquired Peter who had just found himself on the floor of a rickety train carriage.

"Hogwarts" Hermione informed the blond boy as she surveyed him up and down; he was certainly not from around here Hermione thought as she took in his old fashioned appearance.

"What the hell is Hogwarts and who are you" Edmund questioned.

"Her name is Hermione and don't talk to her like that" Ron spat angrily "its ok Ron" Hermione laughed "I'm Hermione and these are my friends Ron, Harry and Neville" she said lightly gesturing to the three boys slouched in the corner "We are from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry".

"Witchcraft and wizardry? Your magic!" Susan sighed looking as though she might faint.

At this Harry cried out in anguish "Mionie why on earth did you just tell a group of Muggles that we have magic! Have you gone insane!?"

Harrys statement only made Hermione laugh more, "Harry they must possess some kind of magic as how else did they get here?"

"Actually Aslan sent us here" Lucy giggled happily, this received a few shhhings and nudges from her siblings.

"Aslan" Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione spoke in unison.

Before a another word could even be uttered, a large bang erupted from the corridor outside where a large crowd were gathered, and a white haired, grey eyed body slumped against the window panes of the carriage where eight very stunned teenagers stood.

The door slid open to reveal the slender figure of a certain redhead stepping casually over the bat- bogey hexed body of non-other than Draco Malfoy.

Edmunds eyes widened as he saw the beautiful creature before him, flaming red hair, pale complexion and the most transfixing chocolaty brown eyes he had ever seen. 'Ewwww' he thought he really had gone soft.

As these strange thoughts continued to swirl in Edmunds mind, Neville gazed in awe "Ginny, did you really hex Malfoy, I wish I could too" "oh Neville, I only did it because he really angered me, I am sure you could do it too" Ginny replied kindly, "anyway who are these people and why are they hear"

"Errrrr" Hermione mumbled embarrassed "We don't actually know"

"I'm Peter, this is my brother Edmund" he pointed to the other boy "and there are our sisters Susan and Lucy, and we well let's just say, have been sent here from a place far away for a reason we are not quite sure"

As the eight continued their confusion about Peter's statement and introductions, the much loved Hogwarts Express pulled into the much anticipated Hogsmead station and Hermione muttered tiredly "This is a mess only Dumbledore can undo".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
